


Brothers by Everything But Blood

by Turtlephant



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Star Wars AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlephant/pseuds/Turtlephant
Summary: What if Mace Windu went to Utapau instead of Obi-Wan? What would have happened?This is a short story about what Anakin and Obi-Wan would do for each other. (Purely brotherly)





	1. A Different Outcome

Obi-Wan, Agen Kolar, Kit Fisto, and Saesee Tiin were preparing to board a gunship to the Chancellor's office.

Anakin entered the hangar and ran up to Obi-Wan, out of breath. "Obi-Wan Wan, I must talk to you."

"What is it, Anakin?  We have just received word that Master Windu has destroyed General Grievous. We are on our way to make sure the Chancellor returns emergency powers back to the Senate." Obi-Wan asked.

"He won't give up his power. I've just learned a terrible truth. I think Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord." Anakin reported.

"A Sith Lord? Are you sure?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"Yes. He's the one we have been looking for." Anakin answered.

"How do you know?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He knows the ways of the Force. He has been trained to use the Dark Side."  Anakin replied.

"Then our worst fears have been realized. We must move quickly if the Jedi Order is to survive." Obi-Wan Wan said, stroking his beard.

"Master, the Chancellor is very powerful. You will need my help if you are going to arrest him." Anakin begged his former Master and friend.

"Anakin, I already have help. I need you to report to Master Yoda and help set up defenses around the Temple in case something goes wrong. Can you do that?" Obi-Wan asked, looking Anakin in the eyes.

Anakin sighed. "Yes, Master, but please, be  _ careful! _ "

Obi-Wan smiled wryly. "Look who's talking." Then, all banter aside Obi-Wan nodded. "I'll be careful, Anakin. Now, go."

Anakin did, but not before he looked at Obi-Wan once more.

-SW-

Anakin rushed to the Council Chamber and reported to Master Yoda.

"Serious, this is. Precautions must we take." Yoda said.

"Yes, Master." Anakin bowed.

Yoda looked at him with his luminous yellow eyes. "Worry for Obi-Wan, you feel."

Anakin sighed. "Yes."

"Hmm. Feel danger do you?" Yoda asked.

Anakin closed his eyes and focused. He sunk himself in the Force and searched for his friend. A sense of fear, darkness, and yes danger.

Anakin's eyes popped open. "Master, I need to go help!"

Yoda closed his eyes. "The will of the Force, this is. Careful, must you be of your emotions. Anger, fear, aggression, remember, a Jedi feels not these thing. Now, hurry. Little time is there."

Anakin ran out of the Council Chamber and jumped into his speeder.  _ Faster! Faster! Come on, don't let me be too late! _

-SW-

The sky was still blue as a Gunship set down on the Senate landing pad. Obi-Wan felt a faint tingle of danger but brushed it off, prepared for it. He took a calming breath, centered himself, and prepared to face a Sith yet again.

He felt dread that refused to be banished. Unbidden memories of the red Zabrack assassin and Zigoola ran on an endless loop in his mind. He shook them off and exited the gunship with the rest of the Jedi.

They entered the lobby and incapacitated the guards. Using the Force, they opened the doors to Palpatine's office.

"Master Kenobi. I take it General Grievous has been destroyed by Master Windu? I must say, you're here sooner than expected." Sidious voiced.

"In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you are under arrest, Chancellor." Obi-Wan stated, igniting his sapphire lightsaber. The other Jedi followed his lead.

"Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?" Palpatine asked, calm as a clam.

"The Senate will decide your fate." Obi-Wan said.

"I am the Senate!" Palpatine cried, suddenly angry.

"Not yet!" Obi-Wan insisted.

Sidious stood, a lightsaber hilt fell from his sleeve into his hand and he activated the blood red blade.

Sidious spun to face the Jedi.  "It's treason, then."

Sidious lunged, spun and slashed, and the other three Jedi were dead before Obi-Wan could blink.

Obi-Wan and Sidious engaged, fighting their way down the hallway and into the main office area. Sidious Force-slamed Obi-Wan against the wall, making Obi-Wan grunt as a rib cracked. He recovered before the Chancellor could cut him down.

In the heat of battle, Obi-Wan cut the window behind the Chancellor's desk, and it crashed away. Obi-Wan was forced out onto the ledge, which was twenty stories up. They fought over the precipice. Balancing precariously.  _ Oh, dear, that's not a pleasant fall.  _ He thought in the instance before Sidious struck at him again.

Obi-Wan felt a familiar and unexpected presence. Anakin burst in and saw Sidious attacking Obi-Wan and halted, shocked.

Obi-Wan forced Sidious to drop his saber by striking the hilt with his ignited blade. "You are under arrest, Sidious." Obi-Wan stated.

"Anakin! I told you it would come to this. I was right. The Jedi are taking over." Sidious cried.

"Anakin, don't listen to him! The oppression of the Sith can never return!"

"No! No! You will die!" Sidious screamed. He raised his hands and shot blue lightning at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan barely managed to deflect it off of his blade.

"He is a traitor, Anakin." Sidious claimed.

"Don't listen to him! He's the traitor." Obi-Wan grunted from the effort of deflecting the lightning.

"Come to your senses, boy. The Jedi are in revolt. They will betray you, just as they betrayed me." Sidious tried. He blasted more energy at Obi-Wan and this time, the Jedi Master couldn't deflect it. It struck him in the chest, right over his heart and he was blasted back into a wall. He gave a strangled cry of pain before becoming silent and immobile.

Anakin's vision went red with rage. Sidious seemed to realize his mistake. "No, Anakin!  _ He  _ was trying to kill  _ me! _ "

Anakin could feel Obi-Wan's Life-Force draining away and desperately he struck at Sidious. A surprised Sidious barely managed to deflect his blade with lightning. He summoned his own back to his hand and began to trade strikes with Anakin.

Each strike, fueled with fear for Obi-Wan grew stronger as Anakin attacked the Sith Lord. Finally, he got Sidious on his back, weaponless.

Sidious cackled, Anakin's blue blade inches from his face. "Strike me down with all your hate! Kill me! I have already won!"

"No, you haven't." said Anakin. He reached for the Light and all the love he felt for his wife, his unborn children, and for his injured friend. Only then, when he felt centered in the Light, more strongly then he had since before the  _ Invisible Hand,  _ did he strike. He didn't watch as the awareness fled from Sidious's yellow eyes, but he felt it in the Force as the Darkness in The Force faded.

Anakin shut off his lightsaber then ran to Obi-Wan. He was barely breathing, his clothes smoking. Anakin scooped him into his arms and ran like his life depended on in. In some way, it did.

-SW-

When Anakin reached the Temple, he grabbed Obi-Wan from the back of the speeder and ran to the Halls of Healing.

"Master Vokara Che!" Anakin yelled. "HELP!"

A healer came running saw the situation and led Anakin at a run to an emergency healing room. Anakin set Obi-Wan down on the bed and waited as the Head Healer herself, Master Vokara Che came running with two aides. Anakin was shoved to the side as the healers set to work. 

Anakin watched in helpless terror as the healers tried CPR to no avail. Obi-Wan wasn't breathing. Anakin could barely feel his friend in the Force anymore. Then, he couldn't.

The healers stepped back, heads bowed. "I'm sorry, Anakin, he's gone." Master Vokara Che said, clutching a healing crystal that had failed to save Obi-Wan in time. Anakin leaned against the wall in shock. It was impossible. Suddenly, he received a sharp shock from the Force, prompting him to take action. He felt a sense of urgency and he straightened. Maybe...

"Master, please give me the crystal." Anakin requested, flesh hand extended.

"Anakin, you are not a healer and-" She said.

"Please, let me try! I have a feeling..." Anakin interrupted.

Master Vokara Che knew about Anakin's "feelings." She handed him the crystal and ushered the other healers away from the bed.

Anakin clutched the crystal in his real hand and pressed it over Obi-Wan's heart. It wasn't beating. Anakin closed his eyes and sunk into the Force. He gathered it to him. All of it. He held nothing back, allowing himself to be a conduit for the Living Force, praying silently it would give his friend a chance.

Anakin heard one of the healers gasp as she felt the surge in the Force he was creating. Anakin released the energy he had gathered through the crystal into Obi-Wan. His friend’s body jerked as if shocked. Suddenly, Obi-Wan coughed. The world seemed to swirl, unfocused. Anakin swayed, silence ringing in his ears. His legs crumpled under him and he fell in slow motion. Everything spun until it was replaced with darkness. 

*1515 words


	2. Problem

After he was struck with the lightning, Obi-Wan thought he was dead. He was drifting in the nothingness, no pain or connection to his body. Just consciousness. The nothingness was interrupted by a shining white door. He had a feeling going through the door meant leaving everything behind. He reached for the handle but he was yanked cruelly away, the nothingness tunneling before his eyes.

In the Halls of Healing, a very confused Obi-Wan Kenobi opened his eyes and sat bolt upright. He looked around and saw Master Vokara Che.

"Master? What is going on?" He asked.

"You know, I haven't the faintest clue." She said, then she shook her head as if to clear it. Her lekku were twitching in agitation or surprise. "How are you feeling, Obi-Wan?" She asked.

"Fine. I'm a little confused as to how I got here..." Then his eyes opened wide. "Anakin! Sidious! What happened!?" He exclaimed.

For the first time, Obi-Wan noticed Anakin was lying on the floor, seemingly unconscious. There was a healer bending over him. Kyra, the healer, looked up at him and smiled. (A/N: Kyra's back! She's one of my OCs in one of my other fanfics.)

"What happened?" Obi-Wan asked again.

"I don't know the whole story. Anakin brought you in here. You were barely alive. He said you'd been electrocuted. You-we couldn't-um..." Master Vokara Che couldn't finish. Obi-Wan had never seen the usually serene master this disconcerted.

"You died, Anakin did something crazy with the Force, passed out, and poof! Here you are." Kyra summarized.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan understood why Master Vokara Che was so flabbergasted. He sunk back into his pillows, digesting what he had learned.

He really  _ had  _ died. Only Anakin had saved him. What an odd feeling...

_ Anakin! _

"Will he be alright?" He asked Kyra. 

She nodded. "I think so. He exhausted himself. I need to get him into an examination room to be sure." That shook Master Vokara Che out of her daze. She lifter Anakin with the help of Kyra and one other healer. They took Anakin to another room, leaving one healer with Obi-Wan.

Suddenly exhausted, Obi-Wan closed his eyes. Apparently, coming back from the dead was draining. As he slipped into sleep, he sent a  _ thank you _ to his former padawan through their Bond.

-SW-

Anakin was confused. Very confused. He was sitting in his old slave quarters. His mother was there cooking, When he went over to hug her, his hands went right through her. Then he remembered; his mother was dead. He was a Jedi. Okay...what was he doing here.

Suddenly, Qui-Gon walked through the door. Unlike his mother, Qui-Gon saw Anakin and beckoned to him. Befuddled, Anakin followed.

Once he exited his old home, he found himself in a white void with Qui-Gon standing next to him.

Wait...Qui-Gon was dead! Had he killed himself, saving Obi-Wan? Was he-

"No, Anakin, you aren't dead." Qui-Gon answered his unspoken question. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay…?" Anakin said, more a question.

"What you did is supposed to be impossible!" Qui-Gon said. "It was possible for Darth Plagueis to keep someone from dying, but even he couldn't revive someone after they had died. Also, you used the Light Side. No one had done that before."

"Um, then how did I do it? And, how am I talking to you? You died." Anakin asked, confused.

Qui-Gon laughed. "Anakin, I'm sorry. I am using the Force to communicate with you. I learned how to do it before I died."

"Oh." was all Anakin could think to say.

Qui-Gon looked Anakin in the eyes. "Thank you for saving Obi-Wan, Anakin. As much as I would like to see him again in the same plane of existence, I would rather wait a bit longer."

"So I did save him!" Anakin sighed in relief.

"I don't know how, but yes you did, but in doing it, you took a lot out of yourself. As I said, what you did is supposed to be impossible. You gave all you had to Obi-Wan. It will take a long time for you to feel yourself again. I don't know if there will be any side-effects because we have no previous information. I will do my best to look into it." Qui-Gon warned.

"I would do it again." Anakin said. "Even if there are side effects. I couldn't let him die!"

Qui-Gon smiled. "I know." His form shivered. He tilted his head as if he could hear something Anakin couldn't.

"My time with you is over, Anakin. I have to go. May the Force be with you. I'm proud of you." Qui-Gon told him.

The white void faded away and Anakin awoke to a terrible pain flaring throughout his entire body. He tried to scream but his voice wouldn't work. The agony didn't fade, torturing Anakin for defying the laws of the Force. Eventually, someone noticed his distress and used the Force to send him into the sweet oblivion of sleep.

-SW-

Obi-Wan awoke feeling completely fine. Not tired, in pain, or dizzy. He felt… normal. He shouldn't. He should be dead. He felt a twinge in the Force. Something was wrong. What was it? He extended his senses and when he focused in on Anakin, he felt unbearable pain. He shot out of his bed, thankful that he was still in is Jedi tunic and ran to Anakin's room. He was led by his Bond with his friend. His brother.  

When he entered the room he could feel the waves of pain rolling off of Anakin. He ran over to him and put a hand on Anakin's forehead. Anakin didn't seem aware of him. Finally, to take away some of the pain, Obi-Wan used a Force Suggestion to send Anakin to sleep.

Leaving his hand on Anakin's forehead, Obi-Wan tried to find the source of Anakin's pain. He closed his eyes and searched. Some of Anakin's Life-Force was missing. Something deep in Obi Wan shivered. It wasn't missing. It was inside him. Anakin had given it to  _ him! _

_ What do I do? Is this something for Master Vokara Che? No, it's not physical. I need advice!  _ Obi-Wan sighed. There was nothing he could do.

_ Hello Obi-Wan.  _ said a familiar voice he had never thought to hear again.

"Master Qui-Gon?!" Obi-Wan asked.

_ Yes, old friend. You need advice? _

"Yes! What can I do to help Anakin?"

There was a short silence.  _ Anakin gifted some of himself to you to save your life. This had never been done before. Only now do we know that it will kill him if action isn't taken. There is one thing that  _ may  _ save him. On the planet Myrkr, special kinds of organisms evolved. Organisms that used the Force to hunt prey or avoid becoming prey. Ysalamiri are albino lizard like creatures that suppress the Force. The planet is usually avoided by Force Users. There is a special plant that the Ysalamiri eat that helped them develop their powers. This plant may be able to help Anakin. It is called  _ the Living Force.  _ It grows in the roots of the Olbio trees. On Myrkr you will have no access to the Force. There are dangerous predators called Vornskrs that will try to attack you. Be prepared... _

Qui-Gon's voice faded, leaving Obi-Wan consumed with his own thoughts and a sense of guilt. "You saved my life, Anakin. Now, let me return the favor."

*1279 words


	3. Myrkr

Once Obi-Wan showed Vokara Che that he was perfectly healthy, he went in search of Master Yoda. He found him in his personal quarters. Jedi often came to Master Yoda for advice so he was not surprised to find Obi-Wan at his door, awaiting permission to enter.

"Enter." Yoda said.

Obi-Wan walked in, bowed, then sat down cross-legged on a meditation pad across from the Grand Master. "Brings you here, what does, Obi-Wan?" Master Yoda asked, though he thought he knew.

Obi-Wan sighed, disquieted. His usual Jedi Calm was nowhere to be found. Yoda could sense warring emotions below the surface.

"When Anakin saved my life, he fragmented his Life-Force. He's dying."

Okay, Yoda had not been expecting _that._ He had known that Skywalker was unwell but he hadn't known it was that serious. "Do anything, can we?" He asked.

Obi-Wan shifted slightly, as if he wanted to say something but it seemed absurd. "Um...Master Yoda, Master Qui-Gon spoke to me. I don't know how. He told me a way to save Anakin."

Yoda nodded thoughtfully. "Spoken to me, Qui-Gon has, in the past."

"Really?" Obi-Wan asked, surprised.

"Yes. What tell you did he?" Yoda asked.

Obi-Wan related the specifics. "Hmm. Dangerous this sounds. Without the Force would you be. Send clones with you could I. Up for this are you?" Yoda asked.

"Yes Master. I feel perfectly fine." Yoda cold sense the truth in those words. Obi-Wan was recovered fully.

"Master, I _need_ to do this. He saved my life..." Obi-Wan shook his head, thinking _How many times does that make? 10? 11? It's my turn._

Yoda closed his eyes and searched for it. Almost instantly he found it. The dark shroud on the Galaxy had lifted upon Sidious's death.  "Go, alone you shall. Careful you must be, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan got up and bowed. "Thank you, Master." He said earnestly.

He left the quiet room and gathered up what he needed. Then he went to pick his ship.

-SW-

Obi-Wan brought the ship down gently into a small clearing in the trees. Their scanners were useless because of some interference in the trees.

When Obi-Wan stepped off the ship, he stumbled, a strange emptiness making him dizzy.

After regaining his balance,Obi-Wan walked off into the trees, lacking any idea where to look. Where could he find a Olbio tree in this massive forest? There were thousands if not millions of trees on this planet.

Maybe he could try looking for the Yslamiri. They lived in the Olbio trees. It was going to be a long search...

Five hours later, Obi-Wan's neck hurt from looking upward. He still hadn't found any Yslamiri or Olbio trees and the lack of the Force was conjuring bad memories. His mind kept summoning the horrors of Zigoola. There he had lost the Light Side as well. He tried to shake the thought away and focus, but it was difficult. The further he walked, the stronger the memories came.

Obi-Wan took a step, then felt overwhelmingly dizzy. He reached for a tree but it was too late. He was falling... The world went black and a strange darkness permeated his dreams.

The Voice thundered in his ears. _DIE JEDI! DIE JEDI! DIE JEDI! DIE JEDI!_ **_DIE!!_ **

It was so overpowering that he couldn't hear anything else. He tried to muster the Light Side to his aid, but then he remembered that the Force wasn't present on Myrkr. This wasn't supposed to be possible!

Obi-Wan pressed against the memories until he finally broke through.  When he opened his eyes, the sky was dark, spangled with stars. _Oh, dear, I missed the rendezvous!_

He sat up gingerly, wondering what had caused him to fall into some of his darkest memories. He didn't have long to consider because there was an Anuuba-like creature with a barbed whip tail was barreling towards him.

*914 words


	4. The Living Force

Obi-Wan launched himself up to his feet and drew his lightsaber. He raised the glowing sapphire blade in front of him and sliced the creature in half. _This must be one of the Vornskrs Qui-Gon warned about._

Obi-Wan looked around and noticed more of the animals in the shadows, circling him like sharks. There were too many of them for him to be able to kill them all without the Force. He made the logical choice: he climbed the tree. He pulled himself up the trunk as fast as he could. Once he was on a branch high enough away from the creature, he stopped climbing.

He leaned against the trunk and looked down. On the branch directly below him, there was a small, black, scaly lizard. Looking at it made Obi-Wan dizzy. _This_ was what had caused his memory to surface.

There was another lizard near it that was white and furry. The white one looked like what Qui-Gon described and there was an emptiness around it. The black one radiated darkness and strong power. The white lizard curled its tail around the black one's and Obi Wan's dizziness faded. the Ysalamiri were counteracting each other. Was the black one a different species? Was it a mutation? It didn't really matter. What _did_ matter was that he had found an Olbio tree. All he had to do was find the plant in the roots and find the ship. And escape the Vornskrs...

Were they night predators? Probably. He hadn't seen any during the day. All he had to do was wait until morning. Did Anakin have that long?! He sighed and resigned himself to the wait. There was nothing more he could do.

-SW-

After a long sleepless night, the Vornskrs finally slunk away into the shadows. Obi-Wan was about to leap from his high branch before he remembered he didn't have the Force. He climbed down, took a spade from his pack and began to dig into the hard ground at the trees roots.

He dug until he found a small cavity at the very center of the root cluster. The cavity was glowing with an ethereal blue light. The source of the glow was a beautiful plant. It was incredible that on a Force-lacking planet such a Force-filled plant could exist.

The plant was a flower with glowing cerulean light and a slender white stem. The leaves of the plant were navy with white veins running through.

Obi-Wan reached his hand into the cavity and dug up the flower. He placed it into a soil filled container and he watched in amazement as the roots anchored the plant in, moving as if they were alive.

He put the container in the pack and ran back the way he had come the day before. It took him some time to retrace his route, but no longer searching it was only one hour instead of four.

When he reached the ship, the ramp was up and the landing lights were on. He tapped in the pass-code and ran up the ramp before it finished lowering completely. 

-SW-

Obi-Wan sat cross-legged in the closet of the ship, meditating.

 _Master Qui-Gon? I found the plant. Do I need to do anything more?_ Obi-Wan asked.

After a moment he heard his former Master's voice. _When you arrive, give the plant to Master Vokara Che. She will know what to do. Well done, Obi-Wan. Be well..._

Obi-Wan sat in silence in the dark closet, the only light coming from the flower; the only ray of hope that Anakin might survive.

-SW-

The small ship landed outside the Temple and Obi-Wan ran through the halls, ignoring the startled and disapproving looks. Many people were surprised to see the usually calm and collected Jedi Master running like his life depended on it.

When he reached the Halls of Healing he found Vokara Che the container with the flower in it. Her lekku twitched in surprise but she ran off, shouting at Kyra to follow her.

Obi-Wan speed-walked to Anakin's room. His friend was deathly pale. The monitors were beeping slowly, long gaps between the beeps showing Anakin pulse.

Obi-Wan sat next to Anakin's bed and put his hand on Anakin's forehead. It was cold. Anakin was barely breathing.

"Come on, Anakin, you've survived worse than this. Don't do this..." Obi-Wan begged.

Master Vokara Che came in, clutching a hypo filled with glowing blue liquid the same color the flower had been.

She swabbed the side of Anakin's neck and pressed the hypo to his skin. Nothing happened. The two masters waited with baited breath. Anakin's body jerked and suddenly the pulse monitor flat-lined. The medicine had failed. Obi-Wan reached towards Anakin but Master Vokara Che stopped him. "Wait." was all she said.

A minute later, the monitor began recording a strong pulse. Anakin began breathing steadily. Obi-Wan exhaled in relief. Master Vokara Che smiled at Obi-Wan.

"He'll be fine, Obi-Wan. That particularly flower has strange properties." She clasped his shoulder them left him alone with Anakin.

Obi-Wan stroked Anakin's hair and smiled. His friend would be fine.

*875 words


	5. Epilogue

A week later, Obi-Wan was sitting next to Anakin's bed again, waiting for him to wake up. Anakin's vitals were good but he was yet to regain consciousness.

Obi-Wan ran a hand over Anakin's hair, something he had done when Anakin was a child and upset. He sighed, hoping his friend would wake up soon.

Anakin twitched. It was small, but he moved. "Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin groaned. "Anakin!"

Anakin opened his eyes blearily. "...Obi-Wan?" He asked, his voice weak.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Yes, Anakin. How are you?"

"Tired..." Anakin muttered, eyes already closing.

"Get some sleep, Little Brother." Obi-Wan said. 

Anakin smiled and fell asleep. 

-SW-

The next day, Anakin awoke, looking more alert. When he looked over at Obi-Wan next to him, he smiled. "What happened?" he asked.

Obi-Wan smiled. "What happened? You saved my life, that's what." 

Anakin's eyes widened and he sat bolt upright as he remembered. Anakin would have fallen sideways, but Obi-Wan caught his shoulders and helped him lay back.

Once Anakin was situated again he said, "Sidious! What-" He was having trouble stringing a sentence together.

"Relax, Anakin. Sidious is dead, I'm alive, and you are going to be fine." Obi-Wan soothed.

"What happened to me?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan shifted somewhat uncomfortably.

"Well, when Sidious, um,  _ killed  _ me, you used the Force to save my life. In doing so, you gave me some of your Life-Force and you almost died. I went to a planet called Myrkr and got a special plant that saved you." Obi-Wan summarized.

Anakin blinked, digesting that. Then he smiled. "Thank you."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I should be the one thanking you. I was  _ dead!"  _

Anakin shrugged. "Guess we're even."

Obi-Wan smiled down at Anakin. Anakin looked thoughtful.

"What are you thinking, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well...I was wondering that if I gave you some of my Life-Force does that make us real brothers?" Anakin wondered.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "You know what, Anakin? It doesn't matter. We are brothers by everything but blood." 

Anakin and Obi wan shared a smile. They were family no matter what.

 

*348 words

 

_ FIN! _

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written a while ago, so apologies if it doesn't live up to some of my other works. There are references to some Star Wars novels in the story. 
> 
> Zigoola was a Sith planet where Obi-Wan and Bail Organa got trapped. A Sith Holocron attacked Obi-Wan and almost drove him insane. Bail and Obi-Wan became friends because of adventure together. You can read about it in Star Wars Wild Space by Karen Miller. Totally recommend reading it!


End file.
